


In Comfort and Joy

by Syrenslure



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil helps Nick relax after a rough day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Comfort and Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdlucly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdlucly/gifts).



> For sdlucly - "... some mild h/c, with Gil making Nick feel better after some small trouble." Light on the hurt, heavy on the comfort, with a big serving of smut. Hope you like, hon.

Nick braced his hands against the wall of the shower, and let his head drop between his arms, toward his chest. The hot spray washed over his tired muscles and soothed his bruises. He couldn't hold back a groan as Gil began to rub the almond oil into the tense muscles of his back, in a soothing massage.

"Damn, Gil, that feels good."

"She really did a number on you; didn't she?"

"She was wild, man. Brass didn't even give me any shit when he had to pull her off and cuff her to the chair. I think he enjoyed it. She was a bitch."

"Well, she was sure that she'd get away with it, and that you'd fall for her charms."

"Yeah, well my *charms* are taken."

"Yes, they are, Nick." Grissom laid a soft kiss at the base of his neck, and Nick barely resisted the urge to turn in his arms and capture those lips with his own.

Gil lightly ran his hands down Nick's sides and flanks and back up again, pausing at a set of scratches that marred his side. "She marked you."

Nick made a soft side of disgust and exhaled loudly.

Gil tightened his hands on Nick's sides and rumbled, softly, in Nick's ear. "Mine."

Nick could feel his body respond to his lover's possessiveness, and his body tensed again, this time with need.

Gil noticed the change, and the soothing strokes of his massage became stronger, more purposeful. He pressed lowered, along the small of Nick's back, and his thumbs dipped down over the swell of Nick's ass, teasing the top of the crease of his ass.

Nick sucked in a breath and wordlessly arched back toward Gil. He was rewarded a few moments later, when two oil-slicked fingers began teasing his entrance, and then gently plunged into its depths. He rocked forward on his toes, and then back, meeting his lover's fingers, as they began pumping in and out of his body in a maddeningly slow pace.

Gil's free hand ran up and down over the smooth planes of his back, gentling him, and then gripped his hip, holding him in place for a moment, before guiding him in a lazy rhythm, back and forth. He could feel Gil's fingers, stretching him, teasing him open, and he could feel himself being coaxed into pleasure that washed over him like a gentle tide. When Gil started to stroke across his prostate, the water became a roar in his ears.

"Inside me, Gil. Please. Fuck me. Come on."

Instead, Gil slowed his torment, and softly withdrew. He leaned forward and hugged Nick against his chest. "Not here, Nicky. Let's go to bed." Nick could feel Gil's own hardness, resting against his ass, almost contradicting the man's soft words.

Still, he twisted the knobs off, stopping the water that he hadn't realized was beginning to cool, and stepped out of the shower. He hissed a little as the bruises along his back made themselves known again, but they were soon forgotten, as Gil began to towel him off.

He finished up and gently squeezed the left cheek of Nick's ass. "Get into bed, you. I'll be there in a minute."

Nick flashed him a big grin, and did what he was told. He pulled off the duvet, and arranged himself enticingly on top of the sheets. As Gil came into the room a few minutes later, Nick spread his legs a bit wider and reached down to stroke his cock in a blatant invitation.

Gil moved more quickly than Nick would have thought possible if he hadn't known the man intimately, and climbed onto the bed with him. He pulled Nick's hand away, and pinned both of them, in his, above Nick's head. Nick's head fell back against the pillows in surrender, and Gil took advantage of his position to nip along the chords of Nick's neck and lower his hips to rub his erection against Nick's. Nick arched up in response and began to struggle to increase the pace, as his desire began to ratchet up and he became more frantic.

Gil chuckled in his ear. "Slow and easy, boy. Nice and slow." Then he captured Nick's mouth with his own, and began showing him just what he meant, as he began to tease Nick with lazy strokes of both his hips and his tongue.

Nick was starting to moan loudly, and about to insist that Gil get on with it already, when he felt his lover pull away enough to snag a condom and lube. He helped Gil smooth the latex along his length, and then grabbed a pillow to place below his own hips. He didn't take much prep, as Gil had already worked him in the shower. When Gil sheathed himself inside of Nick a few moments later, it was almost soon enough.

Maddeningly, he was true to his word, and kept to a slow, steady rhythm, each long stroke teasing the embers inside of Nick into a white-hot blaze. Nick grasped at his lover, aching to be even closer. He pulled at Gil's shoulders and lifted his own legs higher, urging Gil on.

Finally, Gil gave into the heat between them, and began pounding into Nick's ass. He lowered his weight onto one arm, and his knees, and took one of Nick's hands in his own, bringing them both down between their bodies. Fingers entwined, he guided them both to stroke Nick's cock.

He was so damn close. It didn't take long before he went off like a rocket, pumping into their joined fists, and over both of their bellies. Gil smothered Nick's cry with his own lips, and began to rock faster against him. A few minutes later, he arched his back, threw his head back and followed Nick into the abyss.

When he'd caught his breath enough to move, he gently rolled off of Nick and disposed of the condom. They snuggled down, between the sheets, and Gil pulled Nick to him, cradling his head against his chest. Nick shifted a bit to get comfortable, as his eyes started to drift closed.

Gil smiled, and laced a soft kiss in the soft brunette hair. "You're going to feel that in the morning." He could feel Nick's grin against his chest.

"Yeah, I know, but it'll be you that I'm thinking of, not the she-wolf. Warrick will wonder what's up when I smile every time I flinch." His laugh softly faded away, and he began to fall asleep.

Gil pulled him a fraction closer, and followed him down.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=31>  



End file.
